What Happens in Vegas
by The Evil Twin 413
Summary: might stay in Vegas... or it might go on YouTube. romance if you squint
1. What Is So Good About Mornings?

_ "__Paranoia is in bloom, the PR, transmissions will resume, they'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down, and hope that, we will never see the truth aro…"_ The noise from the cell phone died as a large hand took the offending object and threw it up against the surprisingly far wall, only satisfied with the popping sound of battery coming out of the back. Said arm flopped back onto the bed where its owner laid blissfully sleeping, golden hair glinting in the rays of the morning sun. The sounds of the city below fell on half-asleep ears and the hand came back, this time to try to use the pillow to drown out the sounds.

"Go back to bed." Finding that agreeable, the hand flopped back down and grasped a slender arm, snuggling further into the embrace.

For about the next five seconds.

Cobalt eyes snapped open and every muscle tensed up tighter than wind-up clock. Link Harnikan, star quarterback of the Wolves at Hyrule High School, swallowed hard as tried to work out exactly what happened the night before, and exactly who was in his bed. A now shaking hand gently lifted the much more slender one so that Link could turn his body ever so slightly to view the bed's other occupant. If shocked was what he was before, then Link couldn't even imagine what he was now. There in bed, pressed up against him, was student council president and resident ice queen Zelda Wayvern. Link was in blissful hell, pressed up against the girl who by normal circumstances would never have given him the time of day, not even if she was paid to. Not like he'd ever ask her.

It's not that he didn't find her attractive, far from it in fact. Despite her ice queen status, she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. However, anyone who was anyone knew that when it came to the rules, you either follow them and gain her respect or break them and get her to hate you. Currently, Link held the top spot in Zelda's list of troublemakers. He was fairly certain that after this, that place would become permanent.

While Link's mind was currently wrapping itself around his present situation, it failed to notice a dangerous hazard to his safety. Aquamarine eyes sleepily opened as Zelda tried to clear the haze of sleep from her mind. Just what the hell had happened to her? Bringing one hand up to rub her aching temples, she tried to remember what happened last night and why she had such a strong headache. Scrunching her face in discomfort, Zelda snuggled back into her surprisingly warm pillow. Wait, warm pillow? Zelda's eyes snapped back open.

Later on, Zelda would say that she woke up quite dignified despite what others may think. She would also say that the blood-curdling scream everyone else heard was not her, but could not offer up a better explanation except for that they were in Vegas. The other hotel occupants would claim that the ghost of someone who died here had resurfaced, along with a banshee. The crazy old lady that lived in her hotel room tried to convince everyone that saw her that the apocalypse had come, and with it, a screaming banshee. Link, whose ears would still be ringing even then, would say nothing on the subject, yet later be heard remarking to Navi that Zelda had quite a set of lungs.


	2. Poor Abused Link

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed while crossing her arms, a permanent blush staining her cheeks. On the opposite side of the bed sat Link, nursing a headache and a quickly forming bruise on his cheek, which of course did nothing to help out his headache.

"Couldn't you have gone a bit easier on me? I don't even begin to comprehend how you are blaming me for all of this. I didn't even do anything."

"Yes you did, you decided to sneak in my room and lie in bed with me. That's when this became your entire fault. Honestly Link, couldn't you just be a little bit more civil? One would think you had been raised by wolves."

"This is my room Zelda! I sincerely do not believe that I was the one sneaking around last night since we woke up in my…" A triangle-shaped trophy flew through the air and landed smack on the back of Link's head, causing him to jerk forward and effectively cutting off his argument. Head completely throbbing, Link quickly stood up and spun around to face Zelda who was currently brushing her hair out with Link's hairbrush, parting the golden strands like paper and pointedly ignoring Link.

"What the hell was that for, you crazy woman?" Link hardly cared that he was yelling. If their neighbors weren't scared off by the scream, then there was no way they would mind a little shouting. But he just couldn't stand Zelda. It seemed that everything she did was somehow meant to cause him more stress and frustration.

"There was this nagging little sound in the air. I quieted it. I don't see how any of this is your business Harnikan." Zelda's nonchalance and dismissive attitude made Link's blood boil.

"Damn it Wayvern, I don't see how someone who is supposed to be the perfect picture of innocence can be so damn devilish."

"Devilish? How am I devilish?"

"How are you not? You clock me in the face, and you throw one of my own trophies at me. What part of your actions does not make you devilish." Zelda fumed at Link's words, wishing she had something else she could chuck at him. Settling for ignoring him, Zelda started to walk around the room as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for, your brain?"

"No your's, but I haven't found it yet sorry." Link repaid her kindness by flipping her the bird. Zelda returned him the favor by doing the same.

"I swear, I almost forgot just how 'sweet' you can be."

"Well you should learn to remember. I don't give this sort of attention to just anyone." Link snorted in derision.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I'm one of the privileged few. It honors me so much that you have decided to grace me with your unending wisdom." Zelda rolled her eyes at this.

"And I of course am honored Great Link to be in the presence of you and your boundless courage." Link looked at Zelda amused, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. Zelda looked at Link confused, her head slightly cocked to one side.

"Come on Zelda, you know you like being around me. You might act like the frosty little ice queen, but face it, you can't resist me." Cherry-colored was the only adjective that could be used to describe how red Zelda's face had become. She ducked her down in order to avoid Link seeing her.

"You wish Link. I hate to break your heart, but you're only half as drool-worthy as you think you are." This time it was Link's turn to get flustered, as he sputtered to come up with a good answer to that. Zelda, having been fed up with the search, got back up and faced Link.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my room key is would you? As much as I enjoy this banter, I would rather much like to go to my room."

"Did you check your pockets?" Link had to laugh as Zelda flushed once again with embarrassment. Collecting what little dignity she had left, Zelda stomped out Link's room, his laughter following her as she went.


	3. So Just What Happened Last Night?

Breakfast came all too soon in Zelda's opinion, and though she would prefer avoiding him, she wasn't going to miss a meal with them and have Link come up with crazy reasons as to why. She thanked the goddesses that she was not dining with him alone, but had two others in the group with them that went by the names of Midna and Tetra. They were here because Tetra was Zelda's little sister and Midna was Tetra's best friend, even more so by the fact that her one visible eye, the second she hid under a sock cap that she refused to take off, was orange-red in color.

"So Midna, did you hear the scream this morning." Zelda paused in mid-bite as she glanced over at her little sister sitting right next to her.

"How could you not hear it? It was so loud, I'm sure some people thought it was the return of King Kong or something." Midna's smirk was fully directed at Zelda, who by this point was trying to use her glare to set her little sister's friend on fire. Link's muffled chuckling only served to make Zelda agitated even further. Clutching her fork with an iron grip, she tried to get herself to ignore the rest of them. Idiots.

"By the way Zelda, just what were you and Link doing last night?" Both Link and Zelda froze at Tetra's words. Just what had happened the night before? Zelda calmly set down her fork, appetite forgotten.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Tetra looked at her unbelievingly, and then started laughing as she realized that they really didn't know what had happened. Midna joined her soon enough and it became a symphony of giggling girls, with the exception of Zelda, who knew something that the older kids did not. Midna's gleeful smile made Link wonder if there was something she and Tetra were not telling them. Zelda suspected the same, but decided that, for her health, it was better she didn't know.

"Oh yeah, you guys were quite amazing. I never knew someone could get that plastered." Zelda was mortified. Not only did she probably make a huge fool out of herself, but the only way she's going to figure out what happened is through her sister and Midna, two girls who were obviously taking much joy out of her misery.

"So what happened last night then?" Link tried not to sound too interested, but apparently his attempt at indifference had no effect on the delighted girls.

"The story is pretty long, and I'm sure you don't want me to tell everyone everything that you two did. I got to tell you though; some of it was pretty funny." Midna snorted, choking on the milk that she had been drinking. She was forced to stop for a bit and regulate her breathing. This would've been a whole lot easier had she been able to stifle her laughter.

"Only funny? Those two were downright hilarious! Even I thought drink was going to get out of control, but as far as crazy goes, you two took the cake and absolutely refused to give it back." Zelda groaned as she buried her head in her hands. This could not be happening to her. What in the world could she have done to deserve something like this? Link, who was used to sticking out of a crowd, smiled amusedly and wanted to regain his memory of that night, if only so he could remember what Zelda had done.

In all honesty, they should have been looking at Tetra. They should have never taken their eyes off her for a second. One reason being Tetra was, after all, Zelda's little sister. The other reason being that she obviously knew something that Link and Zelda didn't.

"So what happened to you guys at the end of the night anyway? Not only were you two hanging off of each other, but I don't think you ever went back to your room until this morning sis." Zelda knew it was going to be a long day.


	4. Zelda's Penchance For Throwing Things

Any hopes that Zelda had of just going quietly back to her room were instantly dashed as Link caught her in the hallway. Extremely annoyed, she clenched her fists in order to stop herself from lashing out at him. Link, seemingly oblivious to her frustration, snatched her wrist up and turned her around to face him.

"Calm down now princess. Wouldn't want everyone else to know that the great high and mighty Zelda can get her feathers ruffled now would we?"

"The only thing you're high mighty about, dearest Link, is being a pain in my ass." Zelda spat every word at him. Link was surprise that so much venom could be put in such a simple sentence.

"Wow, watch the language Zel. D o you kiss your parents with that mouth?" His smirk only made to aggravate her further, and Zelda wished she could do something to wipe it off. How the hell anyone could be so damn annoying was beyond her. Yet somehow, someway, Link had managed to get under her skin and press all the right buttons. Didn't he realize that he should get lost right about now?

Link would never admit it, but getting Zelda all worked up was one of his favorite past times. Zelda was known as the resident ice queen. Strict about rules and nothing could shake her. Link was proud to admit that he could get to her, could get almost any sort of reaction he wanted out of her. And it was worth it when something else besides calm, calculating disdain graced her features. Because Zelda was a little more enjoyable to be around when she wasn't in complete control of her emotions.

Frustrated beyond belief, Zelda wrenched her wrist out of his hand and started storming back to her room. Link however, would be damned if he let her get very far. Racing after her, he managed to catch up to her at the door. Confusion dawned on his face to quickly be replaced by mirth as he casually leaned against the door frame. Glaring at him, Zelda cautiously wondered what was so funny, as she slid the card into the lock. A blinking red light winked back at her as the door remained locked to her utter bewilderment. Grudgingly, she turned to face Link who looked to be enjoying this a little too much.

"I'll bite. Why isn't it working?" Link's grin got even bigger as he calmly took his own key card and set it into the lock, light changing from red to green instantaneously. He gripped the door handle in one hand as he pushed the door open, revealing his own room.

"As much as I'm sure I enjoyed last night, I'm afraid I'm not ready for a guest yet again." Mortified, Zelda silently walked to her own room next door and entered, not stopping to look back at the bane of her existence. Said bane couldn't help himself though at own last bait.

"Remember to get some sleep tonight Zel. When we leave in the morning, I don't want you all tired out because you couldn't stop thinking of me."

"I assure you Mr. Harnikan that if I am kept up at night, thoughts of you will not be the cause. And what do you mean leaving? The day has just barely begun. Surely you can't think about leaving already." Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, bewilderment evident.

"Oh don't worry Zel, I'm not going anywhere just yet. I have to stay here so you don't feel lonely without me." Laughing, Link watched as Zelda stiffened, obviously perturbed at his words. Satisfied, he turned to enter his own room.

He should have been looking at Zelda then. Maybe if he hadn't turned his back on her, he would have seen it coming. At this time though, he wasn't thinking about Zelda's new favorite activity of throwing things at his head. So he definitely did not see the pencil she threw until after it had already collided with the back of his skull. Cursing, Link glared at Zelda who decided to accept her victory with a smug look.

It was going to be a long day.


	5. Nonflammable Objects And Video Cameras

There were three reasons that told Link that something, probably bad, had happened. The first reason would have to be that Zelda's look of fury was enough to make the polar ice caps melt. Her face was twisted into a mess of disdain and anger as she approached Link at the airport terminal. For the first time in his life, seeing as how he had never seen Zelda this furious before, Link wished that the reason for her anger was not him. The second reason was how fast she was moving. There was no bat out of hell on this one, Link was pretty sure she had passed it a few miles ago. And finally the most obvious reason of all had to be the two little girls struggling to keep up with her, trying their best to stifle giggles along the entire way. It was obvious they had been up to something devious, the new singed look that they sported didn't help their case.

"I can't believe you guys! We're never going to be allowed back in that hotel again!" Tetra rolled her eyes at her sister's outrage.

"I can't believe you. It was only a few curtains, hardly enough to piss off the manager. Besides, the container said it wouldn't catch on fire."

"Non-flammable should not be taken as a personal challenge!" Link had never known that so much venom could be put in such a simple sentence.

"Says you! I say that if something isn't supposed to be flammable, then you have full rights to try it out! If anything, you should be thanking me for trying to prove that company wrong. Now you can sue them for false advertising." Zelda mockingly rolled her eyes at her sister, faintly wondering if she could just leave her here.

"Thank you so much for all your help. Maybe then we can use the money from the lawsuit to repair the hotel room you caught on fire." Link couldn't help but let out a short chuckle at their situation, earning a 'shut up and die' glare from Zelda. This however, only caused his amusement to increase as he soon had to clutch at his knees to keep from falling over with laughter. Fed up, Zelda took her brand new purse that she had bought especially for this trip and whacked him with it. The impact managed to knock Link off balance, and for that matter, make him rethink his laughing at her, but thankfully was not strong enough to knock him down. Taking his time, Link slowly stood straight and turned to Zelda. Despite the fact that his cheek was now throbbing he couldn't help but smile at her. She had lost her cool. Zelda, the school's resident frost princess, could not keep a firm hand on her anger this entire trip, and Link knew that she knew it.

"I don't get what the problem is, it was just a curtain. Also, if we don't leave soon, we'll miss our flight. Can't we just agree to disagree and get on the flight?" Zelda rounded on Midna, who had stayed almost blessedly silent the entire trip to the airport. She smiled almost innocently at her sister and her friend.

"I swear, if you two bring those curtains up one more time, I will sell you to the circus and use the money I make to get home. Now, if that is all, I am going to board the plane, I am going to get as comfortable as I can in our third-class seats, and if anyone disturbs me, my foot is going to have a very pleasant meeting with your face. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Zelda boarded the plane home, followed by Link.

Tetra watched her sister and Link get on, then turned to Midna, who was already digging in her bag. Moments later she pulled out a video camera, smirking mischievously as she did so. Turning to Tetra, she offered up the camera which was happily taken. Tetra checked the video in the camera. Once confirming it was still there and still intact, she turned to her friend and held up the camera, light glinting off the supposedly innocent object.

"At least we'll have something to keep us from getting bored on the plane. Although Zel would probably kill me if she knew that I had recorded the entire vacation on film."

"She would. As would Link."

"They'd both probably be pretty angry if anyone else saw what they did that night."

"Most certainly, and mortified too."

"I should probably just destroy all the evidence."

"Or we could put it on YouTube."

"I like your plan better."


End file.
